disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Nala
Nala is de hoofdpersoon van The Lion King 1, een film uit 1994. Ze is al sinds haar jeugd bevriend met Simba. Later zou Nala Simba's vrouw worden. Nala heeft drie welpen met hem, Kiara, Kion en Kopa. (Kopa wordt niet vernoemt in de films, maar wel in de boeken van de Leeuwenkoning.) Achtergond Ontwikkeling De belangrijkste personen die Nala getekend en ontwikkeld hebben waren Bob Bryan en Gilda Pallingina. Tijdens een vroege ontwikkeling van de Leeuwenkoning, had Nala een jongere broer, Mheethu genaamd. Mheethu wordt genoemd in het boek The Art of the Lion King. In een vroege versie van de film, wou Scar een geliefde heerser zijn, wat inhield dat hij een konniging nodig had om welpen mee te krijgen. Juist op dat moment kwam Nala klagen over de situatie in de Pride Lands. In deze scène eiste Scar dat Nala zijn vrouw zou worden, Nala weigerd dit, waardoor ze wordt verbannen.'' '' Persoonlijkheid Als welp was Nala speels en levenslustig. Zij en Simba zijn beste vrienden. Simba en Nala waren bijna onafscheidelijk, in hun jeugd en later ook als volwassenen. Wat ze niet wisten was, dat ze vroeg verloofd waren dit op een zeer jonge leeftijd. Als Zazu hen dit verteld, vinden ze dit raar en zeggen tegen Zazu, dat ze gewoon vrienden zijn en niks anders. Simba en Nala beleefde veel avonturen, een ervan is dat ze werden achterna gezeten door hyena's, Simba beschermende haar, nadat ze werd aangevallen door een van hyena's. Ze werden gelukkig gered door Simba's vader, Mufasa. Nala was kapot van verdriet, toen Scar vertelde dat Simba ( dit is een leugen, Simba leeft nog en komt terecht in een regenwoud) was gestorven en dat Mufasa was omgekomen in een stormloop van gnoe's. Als jongvolwassene, slaagt Nala er in om Simba terug te brengen naar Pride rock, zodat Simba, Scar kan verdrijven en zijn plaats in de kringloop van het leven kan innemen. Hun vriendschap is later uitgegroeid tot een relatie, wat later leid tot een huwelijk, zoals in eerste instantie was bedoeld. In The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, heeft Nala een meer zachtaardig en moederlijk karakter. Nala treed op als Simba's stem van rede, die nu zeer beschermend , is richting Kiara. Ze herinnerd Simba eraan, dat Kiara prima voor zichzelf kan zorgen. Nala is minder bevooroordeeld, wanneer Kovu zich aansluit, bij Simba zijn troep. Dit blijkt wanneer Simba, Kovu voor geen meter vertrouwt, dit vanwege het feit dat Kovu, een buitenstaander is. Fysieke verschijning Nala verschijnt als een slanke crèmekleurige leeuwin, met blauwgroene ogen (haar ogen zijn blauwer in The Lion King' ''2 ''Simba's Pride en groener in The Lion King 1 1/2). ''Als welp had ze een roze neus, als volwassenen heeft ze een bruine neus.' De binnenkant van haar oren zijn beige. Het plukje haar 'op haar staart is ook beige. Optredens The Lion King 1 thumb|280px|Nala ontmoet Simba opnieuw (The Lion King 1) We zien Nala voor het eerst wanner Simba ,Mufasa gaat wakker maken. Nala slaapt, in de armen van haar moeder, Sarafrina. Later zien we haar terug, wanneer ze wordt gewassen door haar moeder. Simba vraagt aan Nala om mee te gaan naar de waterpoel, maar ze gaan niet naar de waterpoel, maar naar een olifantenkerkhof. Dit komt omdat Scar dit had gezegt via een truck. Hun ouders gaan er mee akkoord, om naar de waterpoel te gaan. Alleen willen ze dat Zazu meegaat, om op de welpen te letten. Terwijl ze opweg gaan naar de waterpoel verteld, Zazu, dat ze niet alleen goede vrienden zijn, maar verlooft met elkaar zijn op jonge leeftijd, door toedoen van hun ouders. Het gevolg hiervan, is dat wordt verwacht van hen, dat ze zullen trouwen als ze volwassen worden. Na dat Zazu dit verteld walgen de welpen er alle twee van. De welpen komen, dan met een plan om Zazu kwijd te geraken op hun weg richting, het olifantenkerkhof. Ze lopen vervolgens tussen verschillende kudde, zodat Zazu hen niet terug kan vinden. Hun plan slaagt en de welpen zetten hun reis verder richting het olifantenkerkhof. Als ze daar aankomen moeten ze het opnemen tegen volgelingen, van Scar, de hyena's : Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. Nala probeert te ontsnappen, samen met Simba, maar ze worden achtervolgd door de hyena's. Nadat ze de welpen, hebben gevangen, worden de hyena's afgeschrikt, door Mufasa, Simba's vader, die gekomen is om de jongen te helpen. Vervolgens straft Mufasa, Simba. Mufasa beveeld dan aan Zazu, dat hij Nala naar huis moet brengen. Nala ziet Simba dan niet, voor een lange tijd. De volgende nacht verteld Scar aan de rest van de troep, dat zowel Simba als Mufasa zijn omgekomen, bij een stormloop van gnoe's. We zien dan dat de rest van de leeuwinen, in een diepe rauw zijn. Ze zijn nadien geschokt wanneer ze zien dat de koningsrots, wordt overgenomen door de hyena's. Jaren later zien we Nala terug als een jongvolwassen leeuwin. We zien haar wanneer ze op Pumba probeert te jagen. Dit mislukt echter vanwege, dat ze wordt aangevallen door een jongvolwassen leeuw, die Simba blijkt te zijn. Nala slaagt erin om Simba op zijn rug te krijgen, via een flip beweging. Maar ze herkend Simba echter niet, todat Simba zich aan haar voorsteld . Simba herkent haar wel omdat ze vaak deze beweging op hem uitvoerde als ze samen speelde als welpen. Ze is verrast wanner ze Simba ziet, wat inhoud, dat hij de rechtmattige koning is van het konningsland. Na dat ze even allen is met Simba komt ze erachter dat ze gevoelens heeft voor Simba. Maar Nala wordt boos, wanner Simba weigerd terug te keren naar het konningsland, om zo een einde te maken aan Scar zijn bewind. Ze verteld aan Simba, dat ze weggelopen is van het konningsland in de hoop hulp te vinden, vawege dat Scar een trian is geworden . Ze verteld dat heel het konningland leid onder droogte en gebrek aan voedsel. Ze hebben opnieuw een ruzie waardoor ze beide een andere kant oplopen. De volgende ochtend wordt ze gezien met Timon en Pumba. Ze is blijkbaar opzoek gegaan naar Simba. Ze komen later te weten, van Rafiki dat Simba, uiteindelijk toch is terug gekeerd naar het Koningsland. Nala gaat vervolgens dan samen terug met Timon en Pumba naar het koningsland, zodat ze samen het Koningsland kunnen terug winnen van Scar. Terwijl Timon en Pumba de hyena's afleiden, zegt Simba tegen Nala, dat ze zijn moeder en de rest van de leeuwinnen moeten halen. Nala verschijnt later met de rest van de troep, wanner Simba, Scar confronteerd met zijn vaders dood. Scar dwingt hem te vertellen, dat Simba schuldig is aan Mufasa's dood. Maar tijdens het gevecht wordt er verteld wie de echte moordenaar van Mufasa is, dit is Scar zelf. Wanner de hyena's Simba aanvallen vechten Nala, Sarabi samen met Timon en Pumba en de rest van de troep terug. Na de slag bestijgt, Simba de konningstrots en wordt, Nala, Simba's vrouw. Aan het einde van de film zien we dat Simba en Nala een welp hebben. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride thumb|300px|Nala in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride In deze film is Nala de vrouw van Simba en hebben ze samen een welp Kiara. Nala is in deze film wat ouder en is nog een beetje groter, en wat zwaarder gebouwt. Haar ogen in deze film zijn wat blauwer. We zien haar voor het eerst wanneer Kiara wordt voorgesteld aan de rest van het konningkrijk. We zien haar wat later wanneer Kiara gaat spelen. Nala herrinnerd Simba er dan aan dat Kiara uitstekend, voor zichzelf kan zorgen. Nala begeleid Simba vervolgens wanner Kiara is afgedwaald, naar het buiten-land. Nala confronteerd Zira vervolgens, toen Zira ontdekkte dat Kiara in het buiten-land was en bevriend is geraakt met Kovu We zien Nala terug als Kiara op haar eerste jacht vertrekt, en dwingt er op aan dat Simba, Kiara alleen laat gaan jagen. Vervolgens pleit ze voor het feit, dat Kovu wordt opgenomen, door hun troep. Dit vanwege het feit dat Kovu, Kiara haar leven heeft gered. Simba moet Kovu dan opnemen om zo zijn schult in te lossen, voor het feit, dat Kovu, Kiara haar leven redde, dus Kovu wordt opgenomen. De volgende nacht moedigt, Nala Simba aan om Kovu een eerlijke kans te geven. Dit vanwege het feit dat Kovu misschien, niet het pad zal volgen dat van hem wordt verwacht. De volgende dag is Simba gewond vanwege een aanval die de buitenstaanders op Simba hebben gedaan. Nadien zijn zowel, Nala als Kiara geschokt, wanner Simba beslist om Kovu te verbannen. Kiara probeert Simba tegen te spreken, maar Simba snoert haar de mond. Wanner Kiara zegt tegen Simba, dat hij nooit Mufasa zal zijn, is Simba geschokt. De rest van zijn troep, beseft dan dat Simba ''The Circle of life ''heeft gebroken. Tijdens het gevecht tussen koningslanders en de buitenstaanders, wordt gezien dat Nala de leeuwinnen van de Koningslanders leid en kort vecht met Vitani. Later waarschuwt Nala Simba, wanneer hij Kiara probeert te redden over de rivierdam, die elk moment kan breken. Aan het einde van de film, zien we Nala samen met Simba en Kiara en Kovu die brullen naar de rest van het rijk. Kiara en Kovu worden getrouwd door Rafiki. The Lion King 1 1/2 thumb|302px|Nala in The Lion King 1 1/2 Nala speelt in deze fim een minder belangrijke rol. In tegenstelling tot de andere films, heeft ze in deze film, groene ogen in plaats van blauwe ogen. We zien Nala enkel in de tweede helft van deze film (Afgezien van de arcief beelden ''"I Just Can Not wait to be King"). Ze wordt gezien tijdens het lied'' "Can You Feel The Love Tonight"'' in de volgorde van de orginele film The Lion King 1 en in uitbereidingen van enkele van de scènes van The Lion King 1 The Lion Guard *Nala verschijnt in de Tv-film The Lion Guard, the Return of The Roar (2015) *Ze keert terug in de Tv-serie The Lion Guard, die nu op TV speelt *Dit verhaal speelt zich af te midden van The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride '' *Zij en Simba hebben in deze serie een tweede welp Kion genaamd, Kion fungeerd in deze serie als hoofdpersoon. Trivia *Haar naam is van Tanzaniaanse oorsprong en betekend geluk. In het Swahilie (Afrikaanse taal) betekend het succesvol *In de scènes waar Simba over de andere leeuwinnen springt zodat hij Mufassa kan wakker maken, zien we een leeuwin met haar welp slapen. Dit zijn Sarafrina en Nala *In een vroege versie van het verhaal werdt Nala verbannen van Pride Rock, dit omdat zij weigerde om Scar zijn vrouw te worden. Maar dit werdt veranderd. *Oorspronkelijk zou Nala een jongere broer hebben Mheetu, maar dit werdt veranderd vanwege tijdgebrek *Nala's vacht lijkt lichter te zijn in ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride dan het was in The Lion King 1 en:Nala Categorie:Koninginnen Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages